Never Gone
by XxDracoIsMyHeroxX
Summary: “Edward, you can’t leave me,” I cried. He didn’t mean to do it, Bella. You don’t understand how hard it is for us.” That was Alice who spoke. Edward glared at the couple. But I know what it's like.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Author's Note: **_This idea came to me last night while I was lying in bed trying to go to sleep. It's not much, but if I didn't write it down, it would haunt me for all eternity. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. If not, oh well. Better luck next time, right? _

_**P.S. **This is a **oneshot, **and as of right now, I have no intention of continuing it. Sorry for those (if any), who wish for me to continue. On second thought…Depending on what ya'll think, I will probably write this again in Edward's point of view. (For those who are curious, Bella is 21 in this fanfic.)_

**Writing Music: **_Celine Dion: All The Way: A Decade of Song_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight, or anything else you may recognize. Sadly, Edward and friends belong to the beautiful Stephenie Meyer._

Never Gone

_"Edward, you can't leave me," I cried. My body shook with endless sobs as I sat in the Cullens' living room. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and Edward, all joined me. My eyes were red and puffy from crying all evening. This had been the worst day of my life, and it was just getting worse. _

_Edward walked over to me gracefully and sat down. He enveloped me in a near bone crushing hug. The gesture only made me cry harder. _

"_Bella, I'm so sorry. I-We," he indicated to his family. "We never meant for this to happen. It was all…A mistake. A horrible, terrible accident." I squeezed him tightly, never wanting to let go._

"_But, can't you just…I don't know." I grunted in frustration. "Can't you completely deny it. I mean, they can't actually prove that you did it can they?"_

_Edward was about to respond, but Jasper took over. "Bella, he saw. He saw everything. I'm…I am truly sorry. I-I never should have…" Jasper struggled with his words. I looked up at him, cheeks flushed pink, and face hot. If vampires could cry, I'm sure the entire Cullen family would be shedding tears along with me._

"_He didn't mean to do it, Bella. You don't understand how hard it is for us." That was Alice who spoke. Edward glared at the couple. _

"_But I do," he muttered under his breath. The other six vampires turned their heads quickly to look at hi,. "I understand how hard it is," he continued. "I know what it's like to be tempted, to be tantalized by the smell. And the thought of what it would taste like, what it would feel like to have the blood running through my system." His voice was getting higher with each syllable . "I know what it's like Jasper! But, you don't see me biting Bella! She is still alive, because I know how to subdue my thirst!" _

_I watched Edward in horror. I very rarely ever was frightened in Edward's presents. His eyes were wide and dark. His jaw was tight and set. He clenched and unclenched his fists. Jasper rose from his position on the couch. He spoke with as much anger as Edward had._

"_Well, I'm not like you!" he started. "I am not as competent as you are! I can't ignore my thirst! I can't ignore what I am!" Edward and Jasper glowered at each other until Edward spoke again._

"_Alice should have left you where she found you." My breath caught in my throat. I have never heard Edward speak to anyone like that. Every member in the Cullen family had their eyes glued on the two brothers. Carlisle abruptly stood up from his place._

"_Edward Cullen, you take that back right this instant!" Carlisle's face, which was always shockingly handsome, now looked worn. His gaze was cold as he stared at Edward. _

_Edward gritted his teeth together. He stole a quick glance at me, his eyes softening. Then he turned back towards Carlisle and Jasper. "No," was all he said. Alice looked as if she were about to break down at any second. _

"_Edward," she started softly. He looked over towards the faint voice. "Edward, Jasper didn't mean it. He would never do this intentionally. You know he would never do that." Her voice quivered._

"_I don't give a damn, Alice." That was all he said. He turned around towards me, picking me up softly, and we headed out the door._

"No! Edward, don't leave me!" I screamed. I looked around, gathering my surroundings. I was in my room. My room, in Charlie's house. I looked down at my pillow. It was drenched with my sweat and my pajamas were soaked through, too.

I took deep breaths, trying to forget my nightmare I just had. I had been getting them often. Just recently. I looked over to the corner where a little bed stood. Elizabeth was still asleep. I sighed, relieved.

Glancing at the clock, I noted it was only four-thirty in the morning.

I got out of bed quietly and walked over to my dresser. I started to peel of my pajamas. I rummaged through my drawers, searching for something else I could wear to bed. I pulled out a pair of gray sweat pants and an old, ripped, Linkin Park t-shirt.

As I was walking back to my bed, I heard a shuffle and a moan coming from the corner. I swiveled around quickly. Elizabeth was sitting up in her bed. Her pale blonde hair was in unkempt and messy atop her head. Her light blue eyes were drowsy with sleep. She looked exactly like her father.

"Mommy?" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes Lizzie?" I asked as I climbed in bed. The four-year old sauntered over to me and copied my actions. She crawled under the covers and lay next to me.

"Nothing," she muttered quietly and dozed off into a peaceful slumber.

I groaned as I felt the morning sun seeping through the window. I turned over and saw that Elizabeth was still asleep. I rolled out of bed quickly and grabbed some clothes and my toiletries.

I started my shower, feeling the temperature of the water. Perfect.

I stripped off my clothes and climbed in, feeling the hot water beat against my back. It took all the tension out of my muscles and helped me relax.

Once I finished in the bathroom, I returned to my room to put my things away. Elizabeth was no longer there. She was probably downstairs with Charlie.

When I entered the kitchen, I saw my dad standing at the stove. He was fixing bacon and eggs. He had gotten exceptionally better at cooking.

I sat next to Lizzie as she stuffed the crispy bacon in her mouth. She smiled up at me and my heart warmed. Kissing her forehead, I asked, "How would you like to come somewhere with me today?" Her face beamed as she nodded her head.

"Where are we going?" she asked. I giggled at her.

"That's a surprise sweetie."

I sighed as I walked through the forest. Lizzie was holding my hand and carefully stepping over rocks and sticks. "Are we there yet?" she complained.

I smiled as I thought about the first time I came on this hiking trip. It was with Edward. Of course, it hadn't taken us nearly as long as it was now. Seeing as how he was a vampire, he would travel at great speed.

I nodded, answering her question. "We are here right now." I pointed ahead into the green clearing, and watched as her face lit up. She ran into the open and stood in the center.

"Mommy, it's pretty," she said in awe. I sat down on the luscious green grass. I smiled as I basked in the warm sunlight. I had to acknowledge this exquisite weather. The sun was a rare thing in Forks, Washington.

I looked over to the left where I saw Elizabeth picking flowers carelessly. "Elizabeth," I uttered. She turned around swiftly at the sound of my voice. "Stay where I can see you okay? Mommy is going to close her eyes for a few minutes. So stay in the clearing." She nodded quickly, delight plastered on her face.

My eyes started to drift shut when I heard a twig snap. Instinctively, I snapped my eyes open. I looked to the left to see Lizzie where she was moments ago. I turned my head to the right, my breath caught in my throat.

There he was. He was just as beautiful as the first time I ever laid eyes on him. I stifled a whimper as his skin sparkled. He was breath taking. Without thinking, I jumped up and started towards him. Tears were threatening to escape the corners of my eyes. I didn't try to hold them back, but instead let them flow freely. Edward opened his arms, inviting me into his warm embrace.

My body collided with his as I leaped into his awaiting arms. It didn't affect him.

"Edward," I choked. "I've mi-missed you so mu-much." Now that I was crying I couldn't stop. He squeezed me gently as he kissed away my salty tears.

"I know love. I've missed you too," he murmured in my ear. It sent tingles down my spine. I had missed that feeling. I missed his cold icy touch and the way his eyes looked after he hunted. I missed the way his breath smelled and the scent of his clothes. I missed the way he would kiss my neck and mumble sweet nothings in my ear. But most of all, I missed him.

Being apart for four long years hadn't changed how I felt about him. I still loved him with all my being, and I never wanted to let him go.

"I love you so much Isabella Swan," he said gently. "I never want to leave your side again. Never in all eternity."

I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked into his warm, golden eyes. My eyes traveled down to his lips, and my mouth started to water. Without thinking, I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. He didn't protest. Instead he held me tighter and pressed harder against my mouth. We didn't deepen the kiss, instead we stood there. Our lips were pressed together, taking in each other's presents.

"Mommy?" I jumped at the sound of a young voice. I looked down and saw Lizzie gazing at us questioningly. "Mommy?" she repeated, "who is that?" My cheeks flushed as I looked towards Edward. I indicated for him to put me down, and he did.

"Sweetie," I said slowly. "This is-" but I was interrupted.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I am an old friend of your mother's. You must be Elizabeth Swan." I froze. He couldn't know that. There was no way. Even though Edward could read minds, he couldn't read mine…Unless…

"Edward?" I started skeptically. "Did you read-" again, I was interrupted.

"No. I didn't." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. But then how? "Contrary to what you thought, Bella, I was never really gone."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the wait. It took longer than I thought it would. But here it is as promised, regardless that it's Wednesday now. I'm sorry if this chapter is really short and boring. I honestly don't know what to do with it. But, I know there are questions that need to be answered.

I would also like to point out that I meant to say Edward has been gone for almost FIVE years. I apologize, and intend on correcting that error ASAP. I want to thank **black.n.blu** for bringing that to my attention. Of course, I don't think they actaully intended on it, but that made me realize my mistake. Once again, I'm sorry, and it will be corrected.

Really quickly, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and who reads _Never Gone_.

Without further babbling, here is chapter three.

**Disclaimer:** I don't and never will own _Twilight_.

**Never Gone**

**Chapter Two-**

Later that evening, I found myself running around crazily. I was trying to get dressed, for Edward had asked me out to catch up. I didn't know where we were going, so I wasn't sure of what to wear. My room now looked as if a cloth tornado stormed through, lacerating everything that lay in it's path.

I finally decided upon a nice pair of levi's and a fuzzy, turquoise sweater. My hair fell in elegant ringlets atop my shoulders and I had a light brown eyeshadow swept across my eyelids. I quickly slipped on my shoes, grabbed my purse, and headed downstairs.

Walking into the living room, I saw my dad and Elizabeth sitting on the couch watching a baseball game. Charlie had a bottle of Coke in his hand, and Lizzie had juice in her's. I smiled at the picture before me. She was so much like her grandfather.

I walked over to my four-year-old daughter. Her lovely blonde hair cascading down her back. Her piercing blue eyes, the color of the sky on a beautiful summer's day, were watching the screen with a much amused expression.

I sat down quietly next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. I kissed her head softly and snuggled against her. I felt her nudge my side softly and heard her mutter, "Mommy, I'm watching the game. Let go." I laughed quietly at her antics. I was going to reply when I heard a soft, but sharp, knock on the door.

My eyes shot open, and my breathe caught in my throat. I turned to my dad, who was looking at me intently. I quickly gave each of them a kiss and spit out and "I love you, be good," before I swept out the door.

Edward jumped in surprise as I pushed him away from the door. "Shouldn't I go say 'Hello' to your father?" I shook my head vigorously.

"Umm...Charlie..." I tried to think of a way to tell him. I decided to just be out with it. "I haven't told Charlie that you've come back yet." I nearly laughed at the baffled look that which was Edward's face. He squinted his eyes, and his brow furrowed as he tried to determine the meaning behind the words.

"What do you mean you haven't-" he started, but I quickly cut him off.

"I mean I haven't told him yet." Edward looked even more confused. His two, beautifully sculpted eyebrows know looked like one long, thin eyebrow. Edward walked me to the passanger side of the car. I noticed as he opened the door for me that he had brought the Aston Martin Vanquish. _Oh boy, _I thought to myself as Edward shut the door carefully. _This night must be really special._ The only other time I've ever ridden in this car was for Prom in my Junior year.

I buckled my seatbelt, and Edward rushed into the driver's seat. He clicked in his buckle and we headed down the rode.

We drove in silence for a few miles. Edward didn't start talking until I noticed a sign that indicated we were leaving Forks.

"Why didn't you inform Charlie that I was in town?" His voice was soft and sounded like silk. I thought I detected I slight sound of hurt in his voice, but shook it off quickly.

"Well..." I thought a minute. Why didn't I tell Charlie? "I guess because, after you left me, I was so hurt. I was always crying, and my grades started falling behind. I got into some trouble. Charlie was upset about that, and he sort of blamed you for it. I wasn't sure how he would take the news." I glanced down to my hands which were clasped together tightly. My right hand was starting to tingle, so I started to loosen my grip.

In one swift motion, Edward had my hand in his.

"Bella- I'm so sorry. You know I had no choice, and I wish you could have come with me. But, you were only seventeen, and I-" He paused and gripped the steering wheel with his free hand. Impulse struck, and I started to make soothing circles on his hand with my fingers. I heard him sigh as he squeezed my hand gently.

The rest of the drive was in silence. My hand grasped his securley and I continued to draw absentmindly on his creamy white hand.

I stared out the window blankly, and only when we stopped did I realize we had reached our destination. I gasped as tears started to fill to the rims of my eyes. I looked into the night and stared at the beautifully lit italian restaurant - _La Bella Italia_. This was the first place he ever took me out. Of course, I don't think it was an official date. That was the night he had rescued me from those creeps in the alley.

I was pulled back from my daze when I saw Edward's hand drifting in front of my face. I placed my hand in his and he lifted me out of the car. He drapped his arm around my waist and led me into the restaurant.

When we arrived, the hostess walked over to us immediatly. There was no doubt in my mind that if Edward wasn't here, I would be waiting.

"Table for two please," Edward said softly. The woman smiled kindly and I thought I saw a faint blush work its way across her face. I smiled inconspicuously.That poor woman. I knew exactly how she felt.

"Would you like a booth?" the hostess asked Edward. He nodded as he point to a secluded table in the corner.

"Would that one be all right?" the hostess nodded as she led us to our table.

"Here are your menus," she said to us. It was directed to Edward though. "Your waitress will be right with you."

I sat, once again wringing my hands in my lap. I don't know what was wrong with me. I had this horrible feeling in my gut. I sighed trying to get rid of my feeling of nausea swept over me.

"Bella, is that you?" I heard a familiar voice say behind me. Edward's face turned into a look of pure loathe and distrust. I turned around to be met with the one person I least wanted to see.

"Oh God."


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Author's Note:** 'Ello there my fellow readers. I am shocked with all the feed back I'm getting. Even though it's not as much as some of the other fanfics, it's still a heck of a lot more then I thought I would be getting.

I went to the Utah Twilight Book Signing this Saturday. It was so much fun. Mrs. Meyer brought some of the "I Love Edward Cullen Fan Club" T-shirts. Sadly, I didn't have any money, nor did my step-mom. On the plus side, she said that when they come out on her website, she will order one for me. (I adore my step-mom. He he)

I would also like to mention that the rating may be changing. Not to positive though. It all depends on where the story goes.

Any who, here is the next chapter. Enjoy. XD

Oh yes, one more thing. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I get one. I hope I get more next chapter but we will see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Need I say more?

**Never Gone**

**Chapter Three-**

I groaned loudly as our unexpected guest took a seat next to us. I glanced towards Edward, who was glaring at him with almost as much hate as I saw the day he had to leave. I reached over the table and took his hand in mine.

"So," our guest began to speak. "Edward, when did you get back? I thought you were gone for good." Edward looked as if he were about to speak, but I interrupted.

"Mike, what are you doing here?" I eyed him carefully watching as he started at me with lust filled eyes.

"The same as you I expect. And how are you doing this evening Bella?" I felt my eyes narrow as a feeling of rage swept threw me. I cleared my throat, trying to force the anger out of my mind, but failed.

"Why don't you ask how Elizabeth is doing? That's a line you haven't tried in a while." I glared at him viciously. He gulped and started to speak before I interrupted again. "Actually, now that I think about it, you have never asked how she's been doing."

Mike's face fell as my glare hardened. "Bella, I…"

"Leave Mike." His face shot up from the table as he saw the anger and frustration on my face.

"What do you mean-?" he began to say.

"She means go to your own table Newton. Leave us alone." The blonde turned towards Edward quickly and scowled at him. It didn't affect Edward in the slightest bit. Mike gave up and silently walked to his own table. I sighed and let my head fall into my arms which lay on the stunningly white table cloth.

"So, it's Mike?" Edward inquired quietly. I lifted my head slowly and looked at his angelic face through the curtain of hair. I nodded slowly as I sat up and moved my hair away from my eyes.

"You mean you didn't know?" He shook his head. I was about ready to say I thought he would when he answered my question.

"Alice, she knew of course." He started to explain as I listened carefully. "That's how I knew you were going to have Elizabeth. But, I couldn't bare to know who her father was. Who you so willingly gave yourself to." I cringed, he obviously didn't know that whole story either. I would have to tell him some other time.

Edward was about to continue, but the captivated waitress made her way towards us.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked Edward. He glanced at me and I nodded.

"She's ready," he answered her. The young waitress turned towards me unwillingly and stood, ready for my order.

"I think I will have the Mushroom Ravioli," I announced. Edward's face fell as the waitress walked away.

"Why don't you try something else?" I shrugged and urged him to continue his story. He sighed, but continued.

"Anyway," he started. I waited patiently. "Once Alice had a vision of you in labor, I came here. I kind of watched while you gave birth." He chuckled nervously as my face blushed a bright red. I quickly hid my head behind my hair, wishing that I would just disappear.

"Bella," he chuckled again. This time it was an amused laugh. "That is nothing to be embarrassed about." He smiled slightly as I lifted my head slowly. My cherry-red face had turned to a light cotton-candy pink. "I kind of figured Elizabeth was Mike's when I saw her at the meadow though. She's almost an exact replica of him. Minus the genders of course." I giggled quietly.

We sat in silence until our attentive waitress returned with my food in hand. She set the plate down in front of me, looking at Edward the entire time. "Can I get you anything?" she asked. Edward shook his head as he continued to stare into my eyes. This night was starting to remind me of my first time here with Edward.

The waitress turned around swiftly and danced back into the kitchen. I picked up my fork and began to eat my Ravioli carefully. Edward made a face as I stuck a piece into my mouth. I laughed as I took a swig of my Coke. "Not too fond of the Ravioli are we Mister Cullen?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not the slightest bit fond, Miss Swan," he retorted with as much sarcasm. I laughed again as a smile broke across his face. "I have a very different idea of what is to be considered…a delicacy," he continued in a quiet whisper. He glanced around towards the innocent beings. "If you know what I mean," he finished with a wink.

"Ah," I said. I continued to play along. "Well, if you would like, I could distract everyone with my weapons of mass destruction while you slaughter an innocent being." Memories of prom were flooding back to me as I remembered that Edward and I had a similar conversation.

"Oh, but the only weapons of mass destruction you acquire are being unnaturally graceless. That would put anyone near you in grave danger." My eyebrows furrowed as he continued to criticize my clumsiness. He laughed, making the room sound as if a sweet melody were being played. I tried to look mad, but by the look on his face, I guessed I failed miserably.

I had finished up my dinner and declined Edward's offer to buy me dessert. He signaled to the waitress to bring us our check, and paid.

We walked out to the car hand in hand. It was so nice to feel his cold skin against mine again. When we reached the Vanquish, Edward opened the door for me, and closed it after I had sat down and pulled my legs in. He rushed over to the driver's side and within seconds we were pulling out of the parking lot.

"You know," I began. "One of these days you are going to be seen." Edward smirked as he stared out the windshield.

"That's highly unlikely," he returned.

"Oh is it?" I challenged. He nodded and I cleared my throat waiting for him to catch on. When he didn't I said, "I caught you, remember?"

He smiled again. "Yes, but you see, the chances of another being who pays as much attention as you," he paused and his smile grew. "Are very slim," he finally finished.

I huffed silently as he turned onto my street. My date with Edward was coming to a close. My happy mood fell as I remember how Edward used to sneak into my room at night. He would stay with me all night, and after I had waken up he would leave.

We pulled into the drive way and Edward turned off the car. He walked over to my door and helped me out of the car. He was always such a gentleman.

We walked up to the porch, and I was about ready to open the door. "Um, Edward, I don't think Charlie should know-" I was cut off by his lips being pressed against mine. I moaned, it being barley audible. Edward, who had extremely good hearing, was able to hear the moan escape my lips. His mouth curled into a grin against mine.

He pulled away, and I felt my good mood fall again. "I've been waiting to do that for almost five years." I blushed at his words and looked to the door. I looked to him again and frowned. He nodded and said, "It's fine Bella. Some other time." He leaned forward and kissed my lips lightly. "I love you Bella," he murmured into my ear before I walked inside.

I walked into my room quietly and saw that Lizzie was sound asleep on her bed. I took off my clothes and threw on a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt of Edward's. I was amazed that it still smelled like him. I crawled into bed, the sleep engulfing me into it's shadows. I pulled the covers up to my chin.

I nearly had a heart attack when I felt a pair of cold, stone-like arms wrap around my waist and pull me close to their body. I smiled as I recognized the familiar feeling.

"Edward," I whispered as I turned towards him. I smiled as he began to hum my lullaby. The one he had wrote for me. I lay their, the sound of my lullaby and his sweet smell, lulling me into a halcyon slumber.

**A/N: I am so sorry this is so short. I promise I will try my hardest to make the next one longer. Please forgive me. XD**

**In the meantime, why don't you leave me a review?**


	4. AN Again!

**Authors Note: ** I know I haven't updated at all in forever! I'M SO SORRY! I've been incredibly busy lately, and evertime I sit down to write I get distracted or have a writer's block. I just wanna tell you all that I promise you I am not abandoning ANY of my stories. I'm going to try and update most, if not all of them this weekend. I'M SORRY AGAIN!

XoXo

XxDISHxX

PS. If you read my story "Please Remember" and would like to read the prequel "In My Daughter's Eyes", let me know and I will e-mail it to you.


End file.
